


The Heart speaks, The Body listens 心之所语，行之所欲

by Nightingale_in_Nirvana



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charles in Drag, Dorks in Love, Erik Has Feelings, Eventual Smut, I was high on Grapenuts when I wrote this, It is just RIDICULOUS, M/M, Teenage Dorks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_in_Nirvana/pseuds/Nightingale_in_Nirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have to be a girl, for me to fall in love with you, Charles Xavier?"</p><p>"难道你非得是个女生，我才能爱上你么，Charles Xavier？"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart speaks, The Body listens 心之所语，行之所欲

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Heart speaks, The Body listens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429038) by [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad). 



> 【作者的话】  
> 亲爱的小伙伴们 :) 这篇文章是我之前写的，各种蠢萌，有点疯，因为本来这篇文章就是我写着好玩儿的（额，当然啦，随你们来定夺。）我之前没有发这文，因为我觉得这种Cherik的设定有点儿太囧了，不过我希望你们喜欢，觉得它有趣。我非常享受写这篇文章的过程，也是时候发出来和你们分享啦，下面就是正文啦~
> 
> 【译者的话】  
> 真的很喜欢这篇中短篇，作者Hyperballad的文章各种甜，这篇尤其蠢萌搞笑，而且作者一发19,000+的文字量也是看的超级满足！这是我第一次要授权翻译，因为真的特别特别喜欢，忍不住看了好几次这篇文章！所以有什么翻译的不好的地方，请大家多多谅解，我已经尽力翻译了，而且要是有感觉什么不妥的地方或者有错别字请大家一定要告诉我！爱你们啦！...

**Summary：**

_"Do you have to be a girl, for me to fall in love with you, Charles Xavier?"_

_"难道你非得是个女生，我才能爱上你么，Charles Xavier？"_

*** *** ***

昏暗的商店里，不断爆发出的声音撞击着耳膜，层层叠叠的声浪中，根本分不出音乐和噪音。空气中弥漫着金属兵器的碰撞声，机械枪支的开火声，还有激光导弹的爆炸声，不知道的人还以为是世界末日到了，但是事实并不是这样的。这些装备都仅仅是游戏中的虚拟人物使用的，年轻人都喜欢玩儿这种游戏。他们坐在成排的电脑前，戴着眼镜，面无表情，屏幕闪烁的光照亮他们的脸。

“太棒了！”

Erik一边低声欢呼，一边朝他的手下败将挥舞着拳头，他的屏幕上闪着醒目的“Winner”，这让他不禁心满意足。“Erik the Red”是他网上的账户名，他依旧是这里的网游小霸王。Erik和他两个朋友Cain Marko，Azazel是这家网游商城的常客，虽然Erik家里有全套游戏设备，但是为了防止他放学之后就趴在电脑前一直玩儿，Erik的妈妈把这些设备放到了客厅里，因此他就跑到这家店里玩儿。到这里玩儿的一大缺点就是他的零花钱根本不够花，为此，他开始和其他玩家赌博，这让他着实赚了一大笔，钱包也鼓了起来。

“爽爆了，Erik！又有一个傻瓜掉进陷阱里了！酷！”Cain一边说一边和Erik击掌庆祝，Azazel则拍拍Erik的后背，表示赞许。Erik还在得意洋洋炫耀着自己的胜利，考虑着是否再和别人玩一把，他浏览着聊天界面上那些突然跳出的玩家名字，刚刚被打败的那家伙恼火至极，恶言咒骂着他，Erik只是付之一笑。他沮丧着脸来到Erik旁边，把赌金付给他。

“你个混蛋，你会付出代价的！”对方阴着脸，咬牙切齿地说。

“也许我会，也许我不会，反正我是赢了，屌丝！”Erik在对方面前晃着赢来的钱，幸灾乐祸，那孩子又骂了几句就走了。Erik和两个朋友轻蔑地笑着，突然他的屏幕上跳出一条信息。

【你还准备再玩儿一局么，Erik the Red?】

消息是来自一个昵称叫做Professor X的人，他是个新面孔，Erik勾了勾嘴角，摸着下巴，想着该如何回复这位‘Professor X’。

【当然，Professor X。不过有钱我才玩儿，想挑战我么？】

【我没钱，但是我能打败你。】

Erik不屑地哼了一声，不相信地盯着眼前这条消息。 _这家伙在开玩笑么？_ Erik飞快地回复那人。

【瞧，让我再重申一次，我说了我打游戏为了赌钱！你觉得你能打败我？别开玩笑了！】

【那我和你赌什么呢，赌我自己怎么样？我们换一种赌注形式吧，要是我赢了，你所有钱归我；要是我输了，你就留着你的钱，这样怎么样？】

Erik有些怒了，赌他自己？ _这家伙根本就是满嘴跑火车！_  他使劲儿敲着键盘，Azazel和Cain都不明所以然地望向Erik。

【你真是个自鸣得意的贱人。】

【呵呵，你是在害怕和我这样的无名小卒对战么？】

看着这样的讥讽，Erik怒气冲天。

【好吧，混蛋，我和你打！但是你要是输了，你得把我的鞋舔干净！】

【或许是你给我舔鞋，我的鞋现在全是泥点儿。】

Erik站起来，扫了一眼周围，想要找到这个挑战他的人，这个人可能也在找他，然而他并没有找到。他重新坐了下来，在消息板里打下一行字。

【说，你想玩儿什么，Professor！】

Professor X发来游戏的名字，看到游戏名字，Erik差点儿没笑喷，那是低龄小朋友的游戏。那个蠢货居然要玩儿老式伏击游戏，Erik对这款游戏简直了如指掌。

【你在开玩笑么？你确定要玩儿这个老掉牙的玩意么？】

【是的，就这个，对你来说应该超级简单。】

Erik愈发生气，他简直要被激怒了，他敲了一条回复。

【你是在暗示什么吗，混蛋？你知道你是在挑衅谁么？】

【说实话，我才不管你是谁呢，你不过就是个会大声骂人，骗别人钱的混蛋。我不过就想知道你玩儿得是不是真那么好。】

【臭婊子，别惹老子！我是这里打得最好的！】

【用你的钱塞住你的嘴巴吧！打游戏的时候满嘴脏话，你这样算什么！】

【呵呵，开始吧，我跟你没话说，三局两胜！】

【尽管放马过来！】

“操！傻逼！”Erik怒气冲冲地嘟囔着，开始给自己添加游戏装备。Cain转过椅子来看他迎战。

“Hey，Erik，要是他惹你，我们干脆揍他一顿不就行了？”

“没事，Cain，我能行！让我好好教教这个Professor！走着瞧，看看谁是最棒的！”

游戏开始了，游戏的开始只是些基本射击，他们要杀死那些跳出来要消灭他们的敌人。而游戏的最后，当双方玩家面对面的时候，他们得有足够的装备消灭对方。

Erik以为他一直占上风，而当他面对Professor X的时候，他震惊地发现对方不仅满血，而且还有两倍装备。由于没有足够的生命线，Erik输了。他到底他妈的怎么做到的！Erik瞪着屏幕，有点儿傻眼了，完全不能相信，他居然输了，他完全不能接受这个事实。这时，他看到Professor X发来的消息。

【那么，你是现在舔我的鞋呢，还是输掉下局之后呢？】

在消息的末尾，Professor X还加了一个表情，那是一个冷笑着的邪恶的卡通人物。

Erik脸上燃着怒意，他愤怒地握紧拳头又松开，Cain和Azazel都担心地看着他。Erik气疯的时候会变得非常暴力，要是Erik揍他，那孩子根本没机会求饶。

“Erik？”Azazel平静地唤着他，Erik没有回答，而是怒视着Professor X发来的消息，他让电脑开着，找到游戏中心的菜单，在登录的玩家中寻找Professor X。他列出了所有活跃玩家的名单，从中找到Professor X使用的电脑，并且发现那混蛋还用真名‘Charles Xavier’在一个社交网站上注册了账户。他笑了一下，回复了消息。

【三局两胜，不是么？我们还有两局。】

【你那水平有希望能赢我么？告诉你吧，Erik the Red，可能在这儿我不算什么，但在别处我可是出了名的。】

【你到底还有什么本事？】

Charles开始敲回复，然而Erik问这个问题仅仅是个计策，他不打算再和这个混蛋玩儿下去了。他给游戏中心的工作人员发了消息，准备和朋友下线登出，Azazel去结算付费，而他则准备着在Charles Xavier吹嘘自己有多厉害的时候突袭他，他想要把他拖到后巷用拳头教训他，狠狠地揍他，让他没有反击的余地。Charles还在喋喋不休时，Erik和他的朋友已经站了起来，交换了下眼神，放肆地笑着，准备行动的时候，结果Professor X似乎察觉到什么，Erik看到一个人突然站起来，那人戴着深蓝色的帽子匆匆离开。

“Hey！你还没付钱呢！”商店职员朝着Charles的背影大喊着，Erik和他的朋友追了上去。

“别担心，Shaw，我们帮你抓到他。”Erik一边回头喊着一边冲出门外。他跑得飞快，眼看还有10英尺就追到Charles了，Erik轻蔑的吼道：

“你他妈有种别跑啊！看看你到底能跑多快！呵呵，赶紧回来吧！”

Charles拼命地跑着，大口喘着气，现在再损Erik对他没好处。

“我知道你是谁，Professor Charles Xavier！你去哪儿，我就追到哪儿，别想跑掉！”Erik边跑边朝他大声威胁，语气里还带着一丝讥讽地笑意。

尽管Charles反应敏捷，也很灵活，但现在他吓得要命，步伐也抖得厉害。Erik的朋友在他们后边追着，可是一旦Erik抓到Charles，他会被揍成一堆烂泥的。Charles开始自己后悔挑衅Erik了，给自己惹上这么个大麻烦，Erik这么快就发现他叫什么名字了，他的人肉技能还真不是摆着看的，Charles知道只要他们追到他，他会被打得半死。他戴着帽子，不敢回头看，这样Erik就看不到他的样子。他抓紧立起的衣领，防止帽子掉落，突然他想到一个安全的地方，他直奔Graymalkin女子私立高中的宿舍楼，他的好朋友Raven Darkholme应该能帮他，让他有躲的地方。他准备翻墙进学校的时候，突然一只手抓住了他的脚踝，他吓得叫了出来。

“你还想往哪儿跑，混蛋？你跑不掉的！”Erik不屑地大喊，但是Charles使劲儿挣脱了Erik的束缚，砰地一声摔在墙另一边的草地上。Charles害怕地颤抖着，他能听见墙外面Erik想要翻墙的声音，抓不到Charles，他是不会罢休的。他急忙起身跑向女生宿舍。他对Raven的作息时间了如指掌，他冲进宿舍的时候，有个姑娘尖叫着，他根本没理她。他满头大汗，上气不接下气，狂奔到Raven的房间，发疯似的拍着Raven的门，Raven打开门，惊讶地瞪着面前的Charles。

“上帝，你在这里干什么，Charles？你不应该到这里来的！”

“我知道，但是我现在被人‘追杀’！让我进去！”Charles大口喘着气，Raven让他进了房间。

Charles挤进Raven的房间，锁上身后的门，他从窗户瞥了一眼，正好看见Erik和他的朋友们进了学校，朝着宿舍跑来。

“操！操他的！”他愤怒地发出嘶嘶声，想到Erik可能正搜寻着窗户，他匆忙离开窗户。

“你这是遇到什么麻烦了？”Raven站在窗户旁边问Charles。Erik和他的朋友已经进来了。房间的窗户按了防盗栏，Charles根本没机会从窗跑出去，想要出去只能走门。Charles蹲在地上，他抱着双臂，绝望至极。

“就....让我藏在这里，好么？他们一走，我就离开——”

Raven突然走到门边，想要开门，但是Charles眼疾手快，跳起来阻止她开门，瞪大了眼看着Raven。

“你要干什么？！别开门！他们会看到我的！”

“Charles，我看看他们到底要做什么！冷静点儿——”

Charles有些犹豫，但是他还是让她开门去查看。几分钟之后，Raven带回来了坏消息。显然，Erik他们有人认识女生宿舍里的人，那姑娘还和她朋友在一起，她们打算到房间里逐个检查，而Erik他们则在门外等着，她们检查的很仔细，连衣柜都打开翻找，Charles哪儿也躲不了了。Charles抓狂了，他知道他们最后会在Raven的房间找到他的，这次他真逃不掉了。Charles坐在Raven的床上，仿佛世界末日一般，连给Raven讲述事情经过的心情都没了。

“要是我他妈管好自己不去惹他就不会这样了！都怪我一直挑衅他，现在他火了！”Charles抱着双臂辩解着，Raven再一次锁上门，靠在门上，突然她有了一个绝妙的主意，脸上也闪过一道光，她快步走到Charles身边抓过他的胳膊。

“我知道怎么藏你了！”

“什么？”Charles满怀期待的问道。

她走到柜子旁边，从里面扯出一个深棕色的假发和一件淡粉色的塑身衣，满脸胜利地朝Charles挥了挥。Charles表情像是从天堂摔到地狱，他拼命地摇头，表示否定。

“哦不！绝不！我不要穿那个！”

“Charles，你必须穿这个，这样你才能躲过这一劫！别和我争了，我们没时间了！”

“怎么弄？可他们随时都会进来！”

“Charles，你忘了我是话剧社的社员了么！我知道怎么弄！现在闭上你的嘴，让我帮你！”

Charles不再说话了，他让Raven帮他装扮。她先让他脱衣服，Charles有些尴尬，但是他照做了。Charles和Raven从小就是朋友，所以Raven完全不在乎这种窘况。Charles身上只剩下一条内裤，然后Raven快速的给他穿上塑身衣，娴熟地勒紧衣服上的绳子，让他的腰看起来纤细有弧度。那衣服让Charles几乎喘不上气了，但他忍了。之后Raven找出了一条浅蓝色的长裙，裙子剪裁时尚可爱，高领泡泡袖，她帮Charles穿上，然后又让他穿上一条不透明的打底裤和一双黑色平底鞋。这些衣服似乎很适合Charles，接着Raven给Charles带上假发，用发卡固定，无论是拉扯还是风吹都不会脱落。由于看起来很不自然，她并没有给Charles戴上假胸，不过塑身衣似乎让他胸前有了点起伏。Raven把Charles的衣服藏到洗衣篮里，接着熟练迅速地给Charles化上妆。她告诉Charles她给他的鼻子打了些阴影，因为他的鼻子十分男性化，而其他则都看起来很像女生。

“我不知道你是在夸我还是笑话我——”Charles说，Raven准备给他涂上唇膏。

“别说话，让我化完！”Raven恼怒地说，接着他们听见房门被敲响了，他俩似乎被冻住了，Raven起身去开门，突然她抓起一瓶香水喷在Charles身上。

“卧槽！”Charles愤怒地低吼，用手在鼻子前扇动，以防自己打喷嚏。

“你一路跑到这里！一身汗味！”

“好吧！”Charles嘟囔道。

房门再一次被敲响，Raven严肃地望着Charles。

“别说话，千万别出声儿，那样就穿帮了。我会告诉他们你说不了话！我来帮你说，好么？”

“好。”

“现在到我的床上坐好，假装看书，冷静自然点儿——”

Charles抓过一本书，Raven深呼了一口气打开门，脸上挂着僵硬的假笑。站在她门口的是宿舍长Angel Salvadore还有她两个朋友。

“Raven，”Angel开口说道，挑起一根眼眉，在她的身后就是Erik和他的朋友。Raven和Angel不算什么交好，她们仅仅是假装很友好罢了。

“嗨Angel，这是发生了什么？”

“这群男孩们说他们在追另一个男孩，因为他玩游戏没给钱，他们说他跑到我们宿舍里了，有个女生也确认看见他跑进来了，你介不介意让我们进去查一下，确保他不在？”

Raven一边打开门让对方进来，一边说“当然可以。”

Raven和那几个女生找了找，但是没有看到有男生在她的房间里，她们打开Raven的衣柜，翻了翻床底，都没有找到。她们的确看到Raven有客人，但这并不稀奇。那姑娘正认真地看着一本书，完全无视其他人。Erik和他的朋友们在门外耐心等候，突然Erik冲进门，仔细看着那个面色苍白，深色头发的女生，她的脸上透着玫瑰红，眼眸幽蓝深邃，Erik眯起眼睛盯着她，看上去好像在思考着什么。Charles能感受到Erik目光的压力。

 _哦，上帝啊，他肯定知道！_ Charles悲哀地想到，然而他却假装一脸平静，忽视在场的所有人。Raven开始推Erik出去。

“Hey，男生是不能进来的！”Raven生气地对他说。Erik退回到门口，对她笑了笑，举起双手表示投降。但是他的目光却又回到了坐在床上的那个女生的身上。他似乎有点儿被她吸引了。

“你那朋友叫什么？你能介绍一下么？”

“是啊，我也想知道她是谁，我只知道她肯定不是这里的学生——”Angel和她的跟班也回到门边，没在Raven房间里找到那个男生，她们都很失望。

“哦，她是我......小时候的好朋友，她的名字叫Cherry。她的语言功能受损，所以别让她说话。她过来看我，并且想要看看这边学校的课程，她想知道有没有手语课程的具体信息。”

“所以，她是打算到这里上学？”Angel疑惑地问道。

“嗯，她只是暂时看看而已——”Raven平淡地说道。Charles无声地赞叹她的演技，她实在是她机智了，但是Charles自己却紧张地要吐了，他继续装着无视其他人，直到Raven快步走到他身边，按着他的肩头。

“Cherry，那边那个男生想和你说话，我把你介绍给他你不会介意吧？”

Charles抬起头盯着Raven看了一会儿，他不知道要怎么做。他差点儿就蹦出一句，但是他控制住了自己。Angel和她的朋友开始不耐烦了，Angel告诉Raven她要去看其他房间了，然后留下Erik以及他的朋友们和Raven说话。Charles点了点头，滑下床，起身慢慢走向那群男生，他垂着头，面带羞涩。

“Hi，我叫Erik，Erik Lehnsherr——”Erik朝Charles伸出一只手，Charles只好控制住自己的面部表情以防露馅。他草草地和Erik握了握手。Erik看上去似乎真对他有点儿意思，Charles好不容易才没笑出来，这也太荒谬了！Raven虽然给他装扮了一番，可是Charles知道，即使作为一个女生，他看上去依旧很男性化，尽管他有一种Sue Lawley的气质，或许别人会说他是男版的Sue Lawley。Charles偷偷抬眼看了一下Erik，Erik一直望着他，脸上挂着淡淡的微笑。

“我知道这样说有些唐突，但我还是想说出来。我觉得你很漂亮，Cherry——”Erik很正经地说，他并不像是在开玩笑。Charles几乎要咯咯笑出来了，他使出吃奶的劲儿让自己别做傻事。

然而他却用手捂着嘴别开头，他忍着笑，脸上泛着大片的红晕，当他再次注视Erik的时候，他的样子更像是羞红了脸。虽然Erik可能觉得他漂亮，但是Azazel和Cain显然并不这么认为。他俩站在那儿，满脸怀疑。Raven站在旁边，同样忍着笑。这也太搞笑了，Erik到底在想什么？

“Erik，伙计，你泡妞的品味也太差了，她并不是很好看啊！”Cain大声说着把Erik拉了出去。

Azazel也表示同意，“是啊，他看上去像个男孩儿，我是不会泡她的——”

“你们这群混蛋！你们这样太无礼了！她是个女生，她能听到你说什么，她又没聋，仅仅是不能说话而已！”Erik生气地说，语气里充满着愤怒。两个男孩儿害怕地缩了缩。Charles看到眼前一幕不禁呆住了。

 _Erik真的是在替我打抱不平么？_ 不，他是在帮‘Cherry’。Charles很高兴有人能看出他是个男生而不是女生。Erik再次走进房间并向Charles道歉，事情越来越混乱了，Erik突然抓起他的手，满是歉意地说：

“我很抱歉你听到那些话。是他们犯傻！听着，我想补偿你，让我带你出去约会作为补偿吧，答应我吧——”

Raven惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，她差一点就喊出不了，她转过头看着Charles，Charles的神情极为可笑。他极力控制自己不要涨红了脸，左眼下放的肌肉抽搐了一下，就好像要大发雷霆一样。

Charles想要挣脱Erik紧握的手，可是Erik并没有松开手，他的样子十分严肃，看上去对于约会这件事相当认真。Cain和Azazel不知道他们是否该窃笑却还有努力保持严肃，偷偷在他身后做鬼脸；还是把Erik的话当成不折不扣的笑话。

“求你了，让我带你去约会吧，Cherry!”

‘Cherry’摇了摇头，表示否定，然而Erik始终没有放手。他一直抓着Charles的手，另一手慢慢环上他的腰。

“你不能带她出去，Erik！她...嗯...她才到这里，对这儿根本不熟悉。况且，她才刚刚认识你！”Raven恼怒地说。

“我保证，我不会让她有事，然后直接送她回家。我发誓！我是个正人君子，好吧！我不会占她便宜的！”Erik看起来像是铁了心一样。他绝不接受别人的否认。Raven觉得整件事就是个笑话，太荒唐了，不过反正这是Charles自己惹上的，让Charles跟Erik出去约会简直就是坐看笑话，为什么不呢？Charles或许是活该的，他确实挑衅了他们，而且照Angel所说他确实没付钱就跑掉了。Charles总是搞得自己一身麻烦，还总感觉自己能脱身。以前他总是惹她，可她从来都没有他的把柄，现在，报仇的时候到了。要是Charles真是个女孩儿，Raven肯定不会让他跟Erik出去的，不过可惜Charles不懂要怎么讨好别人，她对Erik狡黠地笑了一下。

“好吧，我给Cherry准备包包，但是你要答应我你会把他安然无恙地送回家。给，这是我的手机号，Cherry是没有手机的。给我打一下，我好知道那是你。你有手机吧？有，太好了！随时给我发短信，晚上十点之前一定要把她送回家，要不她妈会杀了我的！”

“一定！”Erik脸上满是兴奋，他像是中了彩票或是收到了最想要的礼物一样兴奋。

Charles终于忍不了了，他伸出手拍拍Raven的胳膊，丢给她一个警告的眼神。他抓起一张纸，快速写下一行字塞给Raven。

      _你他妈到底要干什么？_

Raven顽皮地扯了扯嘴角，“Cherry，亲爱的，我保证你会安全的。Erik已经答应了他会照顾你，之后你再跟我详细说好么？你不是说你想到城里四处逛逛么？你看，机会来了，不仅有人给你当导游，而且他还约你！说实话，我好嫉妒啊——”她的声音甜甜的，语气中透着丝丝调皮和兴奋，看着Charles困窘实在是太好玩儿了。

Raven站在远离男孩们的位置给‘Cherry’收拾包包，她给Charles的包里装了一个镜子，一盒粉底和一瓶香水，以备不时之需，她还贴心地放进去一支笔和一个小本子，因为Charles不能说话。当然她还给他带了点钱，把Charles的手机和钱包收了起来，这样他才不会露馅。接着，她把包包递给Charles，放肆地笑着对他说：

“给，Cherry！玩儿的开心！”

Charles一把扯过Raven手里的包包，直勾勾地瞪着她。要是目光能杀人，Raven肯定死定了。Raven愉快地看着他，眼里依旧闪着欢快的光芒。等到他脱身甩掉Erik之后，他会让她付出代价的，不过现在他什么都不能做。他现在是Cherry而且还要装成哑巴。而Erik这个混蛋居然还对他有意思，要约他出去。这他妈怎么会这么奇葩？对于Charles来说，这一切不能更基了。Erik和他的朋友说了再见，告诉他们找到那个怪胎，把他揪出去，打到屁滚尿流。一听到Erik说要揍他，Charles赶紧拽过Erik的手腕，牵着他离开，Raven则依旧邪恶地笑着，对他们挥了挥手。Charles真想骂她，大声诅咒她。当他们出了学校，Charles仍然生气地抓着Erik的手腕没有松手，突然他意识到自己还抓着Erik，他抬起头望向Erik，后者正梦幻般地对着他笑，他的脸红了。Charles犹豫地松开对方，有些不知所措。整件事变得极其愚蠢。Charles为自己的举动而羞红了脸，他们就那样尴尬地站着，一言不发。

 _见鬼，我是个哑巴！我能说什么啊！_ Charles边想边使劲儿瞪了瞪Erik。

Erik清了清嗓子，又笑了笑。他让他们之间拉开了一定距离，表示尊重，’Cherry‘看上去是那种高冷的女生，而且有些被惹恼了。

“你想先去哪儿？是想先吃点东西还是想去别的地方？”Erik轻声问道。在Erik面前Charles不能表现得不像个女生，也不能做一些奇怪事情让对方产生怀疑，因此Charles只能假装得体大方。他想起Raven给他带了笔和记事本，他从包里拿出来，写下一行回复给Erik。

_【或许你饿了。要是你愿意，我们可以先吃点东西——】_

Charles对Erik假笑了一下。要是他现在暴露了，一切都白费了。该死的Raven让他继续忍受这一切！Erik也对他笑了一下，伸手拉起Charles的手。Charles尽力不让自己表现出慌张无措，可他根本无法阻止自己的震惊之情。

“我希望你别介意我牵着你。你不熟悉这儿，让我领着你，好么？”Erik温柔地说，即使Cherry感觉有些不舒服。这个混蛋在占他的便宜！好吧，他不能再让他得逞了。Charles只好点了点头表示同意，Erik领着他往到公交车站走去。到了车站，Erik依旧握着他的手，Charles使出九牛二虎之力克制自己，他想要甩开他的手，朝他大吼，怎么难听怎么骂。

等到他们进了城，他们去了Erik喜欢的餐厅。Charles给自己点了一份沙拉和一块草莓奶油蛋糕（shortcake），Erik则要了一份三明治和薯条。Charles觉得女生总要沙拉所以他才点的，又加了一块蛋糕，这样至少能填饱肚子。他嫉妒Erik可以大口吃着鲁宾三明治，喝着姜汁汽水，看着他享受美食，他的胃里咕咕直叫。早知道这样，他也点相同的食物了。Erik一直笑着望着他，而他只好尴尬地看向别处，之后又再次重复这尴尬的对视。

“Hey，我希望我没让你不舒服。我知道我之前有点儿心急，但是...我不能还不了解你，就让今天就这么白过了——”

Charles拿出记事本，开始写回复。

 _【Erik，你嘴真甜——】_ **要吐了。好恶心。** 这是Charles脑子里真正的想法。

Erik大胆了一些，他靠近了一些，继续说：

“你能跟我说说你自己么？”

Charles想了一下，他拉回记事本回答这个问题。他不紧不慢地写着，想清楚每一句话，然后他把本子递给Erik，一直盯着他读。

_【我很抱歉，我并太多故事。我的生活很无聊，而且自从搬到这里，我感觉很孤独——】_

事实上，这的确是Charles的真实感受。自从他和家人搬到这座城市，他感觉被所有人孤立了，而且他只有Raven一个儿时的玩伴。在学校里，作为一个新来的不受欢迎的转校生，他基本上被所有人忽略。Erik抬起头，对上“她的”眼眸。Erik甚至一瞬间闪过一丝伤感。

“我能和你说个秘密么？”

Charles点点头，咬着下唇，等着他继续说。

“我也很孤独——”Erik低声说道。

Charles不敢相信他的话。他怀疑的看着Erik，摇了摇头。

“这是真的！我真的很孤单，我是说，虽然我有朋友，但是有时我真的感觉很孤立，和其他人格格不入——”

Erik伸出手握住Charles的手。

“或许，这是因为我一直寻觅着什么——”Erik柔声说，注视着Charles。

 _操，你太恶心了，我想吐！男生们都用这么烂的手段和女生交谈么？要是我也这样，干脆吊死算了！_ 听着Erik傻逼的台词Charles在脑子里翻着白眼，防止自己惊讶地叫出声。然而，他拘谨地低下头，躲过Erik的目光，后者则依旧握着他的手。

“我不想让你觉得我是个无聊的约会对象，所以我们继续聊，好么？要是你想，你可以问我任何问题，我会回答的——”

Charles看着对方仔细考虑了一下，然后他再次拉过本子，开始写问题。

_【你再这附近上学么？】_

Erik看着Cherry的问题，点了点头。

“是的，我在Sentinel高中上学。别问我学习好不好，我可不是什么全优生——”

Erik又靠近了一些，依旧笑着。“我感觉你和我恰好相反，你肯定是那种勤奋型的——”

Charles回笑了一下，点点头，又写了一个问题。

_【那你有什么爱好么？】_

Erik有点儿沮丧地咯咯笑了。“我喜欢打游戏。还有我想我还有那么两下子。我没吹牛。这也是我为什么去你朋友Raven的宿舍。我和朋友追着另一个男孩，一路从游戏商城追到那里。因为他把我惹毛了，所以我们才追他的——”

Charles知道自己是如何惹火Erik的，他淡淡笑了一下。

“可能你想知道他是怎么惹我了，我会实话实话的。之前我和其他人在游戏商城玩儿网游，他们想挑战我，和我赌钱。我能说什么呢？我需要钱，所以我必须接受挑战。我对其他玩家向来很混，因为这是我计策中的一部分。我必须那样做，然后让对方抓狂暴躁。这更像是在精神上战胜对方，你懂的——”

Charles装作很感兴趣地听着，Erik继续说道：

“好吧，最后挑战我的那家伙，他真的很棒。他甚至比我还厉害。我试图让他抓狂之前，他已经把我打败了，所以说我那一局打得烂爆了——“

Charles写了一句话。

_【所以，你追他是因为你输了？】_

“不是啦。我经常输啦。我们追他因为他不仅惹火了我而且还没付钱就跑掉了。不过这只是我们想抓到他揍他的借口啦。我猜，我这样做很low，但是...我说了我会和你坦白，所以我跟你说这些。我希望这不会让你对我有所改观——”

Charles笑了一下，慢慢摇了下头。这似乎给了Erik勇气，他又缓缓靠近了一些，缩短了两人之间的距离。Charles只能在心里哀嚎，期盼着离开。他简直恨死Erik这个混蛋了。可是，他得装成一个“好女孩儿”。

“我不知道这是怎么回事儿，Cherry。但是我觉得我好像之前在哪儿见过你——”

这句话让Charles冻住了。Erik之前追他的时候有看清楚他的脸么？他希望这身打扮不会让Erik有所发觉。Charles决定转移话题，他拉过本子又写了一个问题作为回答。

_【你还有其他爱好么？除了打游戏？】_

Erik对他咧嘴一笑，别开头，过了一会儿他转回头意味深长地凝视着他。

“没有了。不过我想......我可能很快就会有新兴趣的——”

Charles努力让自己无视Erik的言外之意。他真的很想赶快摆脱这愚蠢的一切，整件事让他烦躁不已，而且越来越恶心了。然而他却再次对上Erik的目光，脸上仍然挂着假笑。

“有没有人跟你说过你的眼睛，Cherry？”Erik说，语气中满是温柔。

Charles看着对方，满脸困惑。

“在我认识的人中，你拥有一双蓝得惊艳的眼眸——“Erik接着说，然后他伸出手抚上Charles的脸颊，Charles被这轻柔的接触惊呆了。

“你很美——”Erik柔声说，他探身向前。

_**卧槽上帝我的神啊！** 他是不是疯了？他竟然第一次约会就要吻我！_

这些荒唐悲哀的想法在Charles的内心咆哮着，他是个男生，不过是装成女生而已，对于初次约会就接吻，这让他无法忍受！

他不能再假装一个好女孩儿了。如果有需要的话，他已经做好准备和Erik打一架了，他整个身体都僵住了，抬起双臂做出防御，这时他注意到了一个熟悉的身影走了进来。那是他在学校中的宿敌，Hank McCoy，地球上最傲慢的蠢蛋。他觉得Hank比Erik还要混蛋。而让Charles惊恐的是他以这身打扮出现在同学面前，而且只要Hank看见他，他确信他一定会被认出来，并且Hank肯定会在学校四处散播消息，告诉别人他看见Charles男扮女装和男生约会。Charles很清楚这样会打碎他在学校里的壁花境遇，取而代之的则是来自各方的羞辱。他必须赶紧行动。Erik小心翼翼地慢慢向他靠近，目光略低，落在他的嘴唇上。Charles没再多想，这一刻反而是他一把抓过Erik的衣领，开始亲吻对方，他勾住Erik的脖子，拉近两人的距离，加深了这个吻，Erik瞪大了双眼看着Charles，只有这样Charles才能不被Hank看见。这一系列疯狂的举动让Charles感觉自己快要死了。

 _操你的，Raven！这他妈都是你的错！_ Charles一边忍受着窘境的煎熬，一边在脑子里咆哮着。他现在能尝到Erik呼吸中的姜汁汽水味，这下他以后都会痛恨姜汁汽水了。Charles决定闭上眼睛，让Erik以为他是在亲吻一个女生。这是唯一能让他解脱的方法。他们缓慢地亲吻了一段时间，Charles微微睁开一只眼睛，瞥见Hank走到了柜台和其他人说着话。他的身份并没有暴露，他断开这个吻，靠回座位靠背，奇怪地盯着Erik，对方也以同样方式注视着他，就好像他俩都对刚刚那一幕感到震惊无比。事实上，那个吻感觉起来......很好。Charles无力地想Erik会不会搞清楚他实际上是男生。让他惊讶的是，Erik嘴角上扬，露出一个迷人的笑容，然后他把‘Cherry’拉进怀里。

“Wow,那个吻真的好棒——”Erik贴着Charles的面颊小声说。Charles的脸上染着烈火般的红晕，他以后都无法忘记这次耻辱的经历了，他亲了另一个男生，而最糟糕的是...Erik甚至很喜欢。Charles差点儿哭出来，他想要逃走。有那么一瞬，他甚至不想活了，对自己的举动感到恶心。他必须马上想想办法。他们得赶快离开这儿，要不然Hank可能会注意到他的。Charles快速抓起记事本，潦草写着，推给Erik。

_【我们能离开这里么？我想去别的地方。】_

“你想去哪里？”Erik问道。

_【我想去看看City library。】_

“好，我这就去结账——”

      Erik去结账，Charles则从包里拿出粉底给鼻子上补了点儿粉，鬼鬼祟祟地瞅了一眼，祈祷着Hank别注意到他。Erik付完账单回到座位边，抓起Charles的手，带着他出了餐厅。Charles感到有些郁闷，Erik占有性地牵着他，脸上还挂着一丝诡异而让人眩晕的微笑。他想着如何逃离Erik的魔掌，或许他可以在图书馆里逃掉。他本来打算之前借着去洗手间的借口偷偷跑掉，可Hank的出现让这个计划彻底失败。

市图书馆离餐厅只有几条街的距离，一路上Erik紧紧拉着Charles的手，领着他在街道间穿梭，一直走到市图书馆，Charles只能默默地怒火中烧。Erik觉得这里没什么人，也没什么意思。走进图书馆，焦糖般棕褐色的大厅里协调地搭配着黑色的家具。他们四处走着，图书馆高耸的圆拱形房顶让Charles默默赞叹着。这里很大，到处都摆放着各种各样的书籍。Erik问他具体想看什么书，他看到Charles在记事本上写下他想看历史书。Erik做了个鬼脸，他很好奇Cherry到底想要做什么。‘她’刚刚吻了他，满是渴望与热切，让他大吃一惊。他寻思Cherry或许要到其他安静一点的地方和他亲热。他们找到了通往历史书籍的路，来到最近的座位上面对面坐了下来。Erik随便挑了一本书，心不在焉地翻看着，他的目光落到了对面的人身上。Charles也拿了一本书，他依旧满脸通红，咬着下唇，似乎努力理解书上的内容。

Erik向后靠着，胳膊放在桌子上，对着他邪恶地露齿一笑。

“我还以为你想换个地方亲热——”

Charles变得窘迫难堪，他抓着膝盖，垂着目光，脸上的红晕愈加浓郁。他拿出记事本写道：

_【之前的事我很抱歉。我不知道你会怎么看我——】_

Erik伸出手摸了摸Charles，让对方安心。

“别！那个吻，我一点都不后悔。事实上，我...那时候我也想吻你，而现在我又想吻你了，要是你不介意——”他的声音低沉，或许并没有其他意图，他舔了舔嘴唇，沉思着。Charles僵住了，胳膊上和后颈的汗毛也竖起来了，一股厌恶之情油然而生，他颤抖着张了张嘴。

Oh，这个该死的家伙！这都什么鬼！Charles无声地呻吟道，然后对着Erik紧张地笑了一下。他低下头盯着桌上的书，根本读不进去。此时他只想赶快摆脱Erik。他抓起纸笔，迅速写道：

_【能等我一下么？我需要去一下洗手间。】_

Erik点了点头，“好的。”

Erik正要起身陪着他去，这时Charles嘴角闪过一丝微笑，用手比划了一下示意让他留在这里。Erik耸了耸肩，坐了回去。

Charles竭力让自己慢步离开，不让Erik发现他已经激动万分，因为他终于可以摆脱他了。他漫步来到这层楼的洗手间，欣喜若狂地发现里面没有一个女生，他急忙来到窗户边，跳上洗手池，完全不顾他现在的女生形象，但是窗户用螺丝旋紧固定，外面还安装了树脂玻璃，确保安全，这让Charles沮丧不已，他试着爬上去，使劲儿推了推，根本连动都不动。他跳下水池，冲出门，想要躲开Erik跑掉。但当他快步下楼时，根本没有注意在往哪儿走。接着，他突然撞到了一个人，这个人谁也不是，正是Erik。Erik好像是想到盥洗室看看他有没有事。他们两个人一起摔倒在地毯上。

“Whoa！Cherry你怎么了？被什么吓到了么？”

Charles看到身下的Erik，失望之情油然而生，而Erik则对着他笑，双手抓着他的胳膊。Erik松开手环住Charles，并不知道Charles一脸失望其实是他造成的。

“你还好么？”

Charles压在Erik身上，无力地点了点头，等到他意识到这一点时，他突然直起身，而这看起来更像是他羞耻地跨坐在Erik身上。他希望这里不是只有他俩，事实这里根本没有别人。 _该死的，人都去哪儿了？今天是不是他妈的放假，没告诉我们？_ 似乎是天意让他们可以有机会独处。

“没事了，我就在这儿。你想回去么？”Erik安慰着他，上下抚摸着‘Cherry’的后背，把他拉进怀里。

Charles想要起身离开，可Erik一直抱着他。Charles不知道Erik是不是意识到他没有胸。当他们撞到一起的时候，他觉得这下完了。不过，Erik对于他的身份似乎还蒙在鼓里。他再次挣扎了一下，想要告诉Erik他们可能会被看见，但他又不能出声，简直就是有口不能言。而Erik呢，他看着Charles时，神情是那样温柔迷人，他伸手捧起Charles的脸颊，把他再次拉入一个吻。上帝啊，他的吻技太赞了。Charles被自己惊呆了，他竟然在回吻。他回应着Erik轻柔的吻，吮吻他的下唇，轻轻颤抖着。他能感受到皮肤在灼烧，想着Erik是不是也感受到了。他跪了起来，以防他的性器碰到Erik的。

_天啊为什么？为什么我会这样？_

Charles终于扭动着摆脱束缚，他害怕自己勃起。他们两个都跪坐在地上，大口喘着气，满是热切地对视着。Erik刚想环住对方，Charles却急忙站了起来，摇了摇头。他示意他们应该离开这里。Erik点头同意，和Charles一起回到正厅。Charles一路上困惑不已，脑袋轻飘飘的。活见鬼，他为什么又一次吻了Erik？难道他变弯了么？或许是他极力躲着Erik让他疯了，可是...他真的又尽力么？还是因为，内心深处，他其实是喜欢和Erik接吻？他被自己的想法恶心到了，这真是太可怕了。他是不是应该自己揭穿自己，结束这一切？

Erik和他肩并肩地走着，突然伸手抓住他的手，轻柔地握着，让他看向自己，Erik的脸上露出一个奇怪的表情。

“我想带你去海边，那里有嘉年华。我想你会喜欢的。就是这样，要是你还愿意去的话？”

Charles望着对方，内心挣扎着，脸上流露出一丝苦恼。他本可以和Erik说不，并告诉他他想自己回家，这样就能结束他们之间这段奇怪的‘关系’。然而，Charles却轻轻点点头，Erik脸上则突然绽出一个大大的，兴奋的笑容。

_我到底怎么了？为什么还要让这一切继续下去？_

Charles煎熬着和Erik坐上公交车一起前往嘉年华。Erik好像是在和他的朋友发短信，又似乎是在和Raven联系。他们俩静静地坐在后排，这时Erik收到了一个电话，他拿起手机接听。

“对，是，我还和Cherry在一起。你们没找到Charles Xavier？别担心，这个问题留给我，我来解决——”Erik平静地说，这让Charles扭头看向他。Erik又说几句，约好时间明天见，然后他挂了电话。Erik会做什么呢？Charles偷偷瞥了一眼，他看见Erik正用手机上网查看他的信息。Charles诧异极了，Erik正搜寻他在各种社交平台的账户，查找他的地址，他只能庆幸自己没用真实的照片做头像。他的胃里升起一袭凉意。他得阻止Erik继续搜索，他圈起Erik的上臂，将自己的头靠在Erik的肩上。Erik停下手中的工作，低下头望着他，脸上泛着淡淡的红晕，他收起手机，面颊贴着Charles的头，伸出手抱住他。

“怎么了？”Erik轻声问。Charles稍稍拉开距离，对他露出一个温暖的笑容。他诱惑地用手指抚摸Erik的嘴唇，勾勒出他脸颊的线条，轻轻画着圈，目光则一直落在Erik唇瓣上。Erik浑身发热，这已经足够分散他的注意力了。

Erik叹了口气，同样轻抚着Charles的脸颊，他轻声低语道：

“你知道么，我...我不是那种浪漫型的男生，虽然我不知道这是怎么回事，但是我和你在一起的时候，我被你深深吸引。我知道这有些奇怪。一切都不对，但同时，感觉却如此美好。你懂我的意思么？”

Charles不知道该怎么回答，事实上他根本不能说话。Erik突然抓起他的手，将它放在自己胸口。Charles能感受到Erik灼热的皮肤和加速的心跳。

“你感受到了么？你让我如此紧张，如此兴奋。我从来没有这种感觉。我知道你可能会觉得我的台词太烂了，但是我真的不知道要怎么说，让你知道我对你的感觉——”

Erik贴近Charles，热切地望着对方，几乎要贴上对方的脸颊了。

“我想了解你的一切。一切。我们甚至不用交谈。我就想时常见到你。我们...能再见面么？”

他们俩都深陷这次约会，Charles不确定Erik是否还会这样说，要说他知道‘Cherry’实际上是个男生。但是按照现在这个情况来看，他们之间愈来愈浓的吸引力已经让Erik放弃了‘追杀’的想法，而那个被‘追杀’对象就在他鼻子底下。Charles要做的就是让Erik保持开心，一旦今晚结束，他就会抹掉他在网上的所有痕迹，让Erik再也找不到他。他很高兴自己同意了继续‘约会’，正因为这样他才发现Erik如果不揪出他，是不会善罢甘休的。其实还有，他对他们之间的进展也蛮好奇的。

Charles也热切地望着Erik。Erik到底有什么魔力？当他们接吻的时候，就好像...他情不自禁，他必须回应他的亲吻和抚摸。Erik的确很有魅力，姑娘们肯定排着队想和他约会。他直视对方的眼睛，他蓝绿色的眼眸中满是热情，棕黄色的发丝偏向一侧，脸庞棱角分明，额头高挺。车上几乎没人，Charles轻柔地拉近他，用一个吻作为回应。Erik一手圈着Charles，一手依然捧着他的脸，亲吻着他，在他嘴里呻吟。Charles不安地抚摸着Erik的肩膀，滑过他的脖子，最终插进他的发丝间。他想大声呻吟，让对方知道他是如此享受这个亲吻。他的脸上如烈焰般火红，而下身也肿胀起来，他不得不夹紧双腿以免让Erik看到。他们吻着，偶尔停下来大口呼吸，然后再一次唇舌相交，激烈地亲吻。他无力地看了看是否有人看到他们接吻，但似乎没人在意。没有人嘲笑他们让他们找个房间，甚至都没有人像怪物一样瞪着他们当众接吻。Erik的手垂了下来抚上他的大腿，这让Charles猛地推开他。Charles可不想让他突然摸到他那女生没有的部位。

  “抱歉，抱歉——”Erik喘着气小声说，他努力平缓呼吸，看着Charles略显担忧的神情。他挪开手，示意自己并不是故意的。Charles咬着鲜红的下唇，摇了摇头，抱着双臂，从他身边挪开。他闭上眼睛，颤抖着，让自己平静下来。他的欲望已经抬头，Erik肯定会看见的。

_哦上帝啊，我要控制不住自己了——_

Charles内心呻吟着，他抚平裙子，整理了下头发，让自己整洁一些，他知道自己和Erik一样满脸通红，尴尬不已。Erik有些沮丧，他低声说：

“不是故意吓到你的——”

Charles点点头，接着他慢慢挪回Erik身边，握起他的手，让他放心，Erik朝他试探性地一笑。

“你生我气了么？”

Charles摇摇头，对他回笑，他再次将头靠在Erik的肩上，Erik则搂着他，上下抚摸着他的胳膊，一路保持暧昧直到到了目的地。

 

海边聚集了很多人，一看就是典型的嘉年华，各类游乐设施一应俱全，还有兜售各种垃圾食品和有趣的小玩意的摊子。他们到的时候恰好是中午，下午还会有更多的人涌向这里，游玩嬉戏。Erik给Charles买了些棉花糖，他们玩了旋转茶杯，旋转木马还有过山车，而碰碰车是最有趣的，因为Erik一直在撞Charles的车。Charles能做的就是抑制自己别高兴地大喊出来。这一天真的太有趣了。当他们到了射击游戏的摊子前，Erik吹嘘自己能给Charles赢到那个漂亮的独角兽音乐钥匙链。

“相信我，这个和在线射击游戏一样，肯定没问题，小菜一碟！”Erik满是自信地说，结果10次中他只击中了6次。他简直不敢相信用气枪来射击会那么困难。老板愉快地奚落了他一番，他没有回嘴，而Charles却对着Erik笑了下，示意他也想试试。

Erik教他怎么使用气枪，Charles静静地听完他的讲解，摆好姿势开始射击。

“你别伤到自己，小丫头！”摊子老板自鸣得意地笑着说。Erik之前是输了，没赢到奖品，但是Charles对老板的嘲弄感到非常不满意。Charles露出一个自信大方的笑容，然后完美地击中了10的靶子，在场的所有人都惊呆了，甚至老板都震惊地张了张嘴，因为有几个目标被做过手脚，没有人能赢到一等奖。然而Charles知道那些伎俩，他知道怎么躲过那些把戏击中目标。Charles傲慢地吹了吹枪口冒出的烟，伸手向老板要奖品，围观的人都为他鼓掌喝彩。Erik站在旁边注视着他，脸上交织着敬佩和惊诧，老板很不情愿地递给他奖品，他还在好奇一个‘姑娘’是怎么做到的。Charles拿着奖品站在Erik面前，无声地笑着，而被‘女生’抢了风头的Erik也羞涩地笑了。

“那简直，赞爆了！”Erik羡慕地说，脸上和声音里没有一丝抱怨。

Charles背起手，别开头看向别处，脸上升起羞涩的红晕，Charles不知道为何自己突然感到一丝慌乱，Erik轻轻牵起他的手腕，把他拉入一个吻。亲吻变得愈加深入，Erik带着Charles来到一个角落，他们开始亲热起来，Erik在他的脖子上留下一个吻痕，这让他高兴地颤抖起来。

“你真的很惊人！”Erik对着Charles的耳朵小声说，用鼻子磨蹭着Charles的喉咙。Charles搂着Erik，满足地叹息着，感觉眼前有些眩晕而奇怪。他无法相信Erik让自己感到如此愉快，他被Erik深深吸引，甚至愿意继续和他约会。他从来都没和其他女孩儿这样亲热过，这是他的第一次，却是和另一个男孩儿。这太疯狂了，可是现在...他根本无法停止。

一上摩天轮，他们又继续亲热。等到他们的座舱到达最高点的时候，他们急切地紧贴在一起热情地亲吻对方，越来越激烈，越来越热辣。Charles竭力克制自己大声呻吟的冲动，但Erik的呻吟声已经大得足以代替两个人，他们不断亲吻着，Charles只能无声地喘息呻吟。Erik不敢随便触碰Charles，尽管一直都是Charles在抚摸他。最终，Charles断开了这个吻，他害怕Erik会失控，兴致太高昂以至于想和他上床。Charles拉开了距离，快速地呼吸着，再次平缓自己，而Erik则梳理着自己的头发，大口喘息着。他们从摩天轮下来之后，手牵手，微笑着，Erik在他脸颊上轻轻啄一口。Erik听到Charles胃里咕咕的乱叫声，咯咯笑了。Charles饿了，他之前就吃了那个倒霉的沙拉和蛋糕。当他意识到Erik听到他胃里的抗议，不好意思地羞红了脸。

“我猜你一定很饿了，我带你去个高档一点的餐厅！”Erik许诺，然后带着他坐上公交车回到市中心。

在车上，Erik圈着Charles，讲着自己童年的故事。他告诉Charles他的父亲很早就离开了他们，母亲一个人抚养他长大。他讲述着自己是如何迷上各种游戏，让他可以忘记烦恼。

“我们不会在一个地方久留，总是在搬家。之前我们住在一个郊区，那里有一群仗势欺人的孩子，因此我只好躲在家里玩电脑游戏或者在游戏厅里玩儿。那时候，我甚至连朋友都没有。有时候，亲戚们会带着孩子过来串门，但是仅此而已。后来，我们搬到了这里，这是我们住的最久的地方。就这样我认识了Azazel和Cain——”

Charles默默地听着Erik继续讲述。

“我知道有时候我很不听妈妈的话。有时很晚才回家，我知道她很担心，但是我和那些坏孩子不一样，我不嗑药，也不会做坏事让自己有麻烦。我只是喜欢偶尔自己散散步，看着城市沐浴在黑夜里。你可能会觉得这样很危险，或许是吧。不过，就好像我敢这么做，可能因为我根本就不会被注意到吧。你也有过这种感受么？”

Charles点点头，他有些奇怪地看着Erik，因为他和Erik一样，同样陷在那样的困境中。他感觉自己被所有人忽视。虽然他的父母都在，但他们都不理解他。他突然感觉他和Erik或许早应该是朋友。他握住Erik的手，对他微微一笑。Erik盯着他看了一会儿，一句话也没说。Erik是对的。有时候他们根本不用交谈，仅仅一个对视，就能感受到对方。Charles刚刚才遇到Erik，可他却感觉自己似乎已经和他认识了很久一样。

Erik看到一家餐厅看起来还不错，他们走进去却被告知，由于服装不得体并且没有监护人，所以不能进入餐厅。那些愚蠢的规定让Erik感到很气愤，他兜里有的是钱，而门口的接待员就像个混蛋一样。

“我们走，Cherry！我带你去别的地方！反正这里看着就不怎么样！”Erik大声无礼地喊着。他们顺着街道走着，Erik看起来生气极了，他紧紧握着Charles的手。他一边怒视前方，一边思索着，突然他的神情亮了，想到了一个好主意。

“跟我来！我们去找正装！”Erik边说，边带着Charles进了一家服装租借商店。商店里满是华丽的衣服，颜色鲜艳夸张，模特身上穿着廉价的服装，各种各样的衣服包在塑料袋中，按价格分开。对于普通服装，租借价格是10美元一件，而那些特殊一点的服装，有的14美元，有的甚至20美元。Erik在较便宜的服装中挑选起来，他给自己选了西装和领带，之后他又挑了一条深蓝色的美人鱼造型的纱裙递给Charles。

Charles被Erik的固执惊呆了，他给自己选了最普通的礼服，这样他就能给Charles挑选一条精致的晚礼裙。Charles盯着那条裙子，它看起来不太便宜，因为它真的很漂亮。

“那个颜色适合你——”Erik付完账单回来对Charles简短评论了一番。Erik指了指更衣室，“穿上它，然后我们就可以去吃我们的高级晚餐了！现在都要6点了——”

Charles对他抿嘴笑了一下，转身走进了更衣室。他放下礼裙，补了点粉，喷了点香水，又梳理了下假发，疲倦地叹了口气。

“我他妈这是干什么？”他嘟囔着，之前他感觉从未如此羞耻过，然而现在他却觉得这样穿着女装挺自然的。当他走出更衣室的时候，Erik看着他，满是欣赏与赞叹。

“感觉我现在都可以带你去参加我们学校的舞会了。你真美，Cherry！”

Charles脸红了，他唇上的唇膏早都掉了，不过他的嘴唇本身就十分鲜艳，因此他还可以继续扮演这个女生的角色。Erik穿着深灰色的西装，带着栗色的领带，十分英俊。他用水把头发抹平，让自己看着很有风度，尽管他们的衣服是低价租来的。Erik带着Charles去了另外一家餐厅，这次他们被允许进入。服务生领着他们来到一张靠窗的两人餐桌，并递上两份菜单。Erik点头致谢，开始翻看起来。Erik抬起头望了望Charles，Charles看上去很烦躁。Erik轻轻拿去了Charles手中的菜单。

“让我来点吧。我相信你会喜欢的。别担心价格，我能付起！”

Charles别开目光，拘谨地笑了笑，看上去有些尴尬，当他重新直视Erik时，Erik微笑着让他放心。

服务生回到桌边，Erik开始点餐。“两份上等腰肉牛排，五分熟配蔬菜和谷物；烤波托贝洛（Portobello）蘑菇；至于甜点，我们要皇家奶油水果蛋糕（Pavlova Royale）——”

Charles十分感激Erik给他点了可以吃饱的食物。他恨死自己之前要了沙拉。他都要饿趴了。他一直好奇姑娘们就吃那么点儿是怎么活下来的。上帝，Charles郁闷地想着，该死的塑身衣可别撑开。

“是否需要我为你们推荐一款红酒来配主菜呢，先生？”服务生边写边问，他根本没意识到他俩年纪太小不能喝酒，又或许他注意到了，只是他根本不在乎，就是敷衍地问一下。Erik摇摇头，“不，鲜葡萄汁就好——”

主菜上来之前，服务生送来了法式面包和蘸酱以及矿泉水（Evian water），Charles把面包切成小块，蘸着酱，满心欢喜地尝着。Erik静静地望着他，很高兴他享受美食。Charles意识到自己吃得像头小猪一样，只好忍着继续吃的冲动。葡萄汁上来了，Charles很感激似的喝光了，Erik又给他倒了一杯。Charles很开心自己终于有了点儿报偿。至此，Erik没有让他付过一分钱。他很留心，很体贴，并且一直对他很好。Charles之前那些对Erik的坏念头，现在让他有些惭愧。

“你在想什么呢？”Erik勾起一边嘴角笑着说，他用手托着下巴，望着Charles。

Cherry拿出记事本，写这回复，然后推给Erik。

_【我在想，这是我搬到这里最棒的一天了！】_

看着这个回复，他咧开嘴笑了起来。早些时候，Charles感觉Erik的大笑特别像鲨鱼，而且挺吓人的，然而时间一点一点过去，他开始喜欢上Erik的笑容了。

“我很高兴我让你感到快乐——”Erik调侃道。Charles睁了睁眼睛，匆匆写道：

_【我的意思是，我非常享受这个约会。我本以为我不会喜欢的，可是事实上，我真的很喜欢。】_

“你为什么会觉得你不会喜欢呢？”

Charles盯了他一会儿，又写到：

_【因为我之前觉得你是个混蛋，但是我们在一起的时间越久，我越发意识到我错了。】_

看着这回复，Erik大笑了起来。“别让我的造型迷惑你！恰好我觉得你的推断是正确的——”

Charles挑起一根眼眉，顽皮地笑了一下。

_【如果我告诉你，我也是个混蛋会怎么样呢？我猜你会说我们属于彼此。】_

Erik脸上突然严肃起来，他伸手抚上Charles的手，“Cherry，你是在说我们注定在一起么？我们应该....在一起?”

Charles的喉咙里突然干了，他刚刚说了什么？他陷得越来越深，他不确定自己还想继续下去。一旦Erik发现他是个男生，所有这些快乐时光都会瞬间化为灰烬，他不想让这发生。所以他只好继续扮演角色，只要今晚一过，Cherry将不复存在，Charles自己在网上的痕迹也将一清而空。Charles僵硬地笑了一下，写下一个谎言：

_【我喜欢你，Erik。或许我们可以在一起。】_

Erik看着那个回复，脸上慢慢泛起了红晕，好一会儿他都没有说话，他思索着，正当他想说话的时候，主菜到了，他们安静地享受着美食，微笑着，时而相互对视。他们离开餐厅的时候大概八点了，Charles拿出本子又写了一条请求。

_【我想我们一起去看电影，不过这次我来付钱。】_

Erik笑了，摇了摇头。

“不，Cherry。这一天是属于你的。我想要在你身上花钱。所以别担心。别花一分钱——”

Charles开始抗议，他瞪着眼睛摇头不同意，可是Erik一点儿也没听进去。他们回到服装店，换好衣服之后，去了电影院。他们分别去了盥洗室梳洗整理，Charles洗了脸，又买了一次性牙刷刷了牙，他盯着镜中的自己，感觉自己好像是疯了一样，他不想结束这次约会。他几乎不希望他们分别，可是打扮成这样继续约会下去根本不可能，如果他们有更多的肢体接触，Erik迟早会发现他的真实性别的。他叹了一口气，梳了梳假发，又给自己脸上打了点粉。Erik已经选好了电影，买了电影票，他觉得Charles会喜欢爱情片（Chick Flick），他们进去的时候时间刚刚好。电影实在是太难看了，它讲的大概是一个现代童话故事...还是一部音乐电影。Charles呆呆地盯着屏幕，他借着电影院里微弱的光望向Erik，Erik皱着眉头，努力去理解这个倒霉的故事情节。昏暗中的Erik十分俊朗，Charles无声地赞叹着。终于，Erik转过头看着Charles，Charles看到他转了转眼睛，脸上带着抱歉。

“你想离开么？我很抱歉，这部影片就是...垃圾——”

Charles咯咯地笑了，点了点头。Erik牵着Charles离开了。Charles突然看到了男厕所没有人，他脑子里突然闪过一个顽皮的想法。在Erik说话之前，Charles便开始亲吻他，推着他进去了，把他按在瓷砖墙上热吻。

“Cherry，等一下——”Erik断开这个吻，满脸震惊，而Charles却推着他进了隔间。他选了残疾人专用的隔间，因为很少有人用，并且现在外面根本没有人。Charles锁上门，之后他推着Erik坐在马桶盖上，Erik的神情满是期待。

_我他妈在干什么？这太疯狂了，可是我控制不了我自己了！_

Charles内心大声哀嚎着，但他依旧想尝试那个调皮的想法，他现在很性奋。他掏出本子，写了一行递给Erik。

_【我想和你玩儿个游戏。】_

Erik吞了吞口水，似乎明白了，他舔了舔嘴唇，兴奋地说：“什么游戏？”

Charles诱惑地笑了，挑了挑眉毛，然后继续写到。

_【我会为你做一些“事情”，但是无论怎样，你都不能碰我。要是你摸了我，我就会停下。】_

“什...什么事情？”Erik低沉地问道，他的眼睛愈加深沉。

Charles又笑了，舔了舔嘴唇，抚摸着Erik的头发，这温暖的抚摸让Erik闭上了眼睛。Charles停了下来，写下回复。

_【非常色情的事，你会喜欢的。我一直很好奇，这是我第一次尝试。】_

Erik惊呆地瞪大了眼睛，在座位上颤抖着。

“好吧，我跟你玩儿——”Erik小声说，他惊诧着Charles坐在他的腿上，合着腿侧在一边，他的脸上红如烈火，下身的欲望已经抬起头。Charles不知羞耻地笑着，然后他勾住Erik的脖子开始魅惑地亲吻他，他温热的舌头探入对方的口腔，Erik在他口中呻吟。

他的双手几乎要碰到Charles的腰了，但是他停了下来，握起拳头背在身后，他得遵守游戏规则。Charles的手指插进Erik的发丝间，抚摸着，接着又抚摸着他的脸颊。他亲吻着Erik的脸颊，在他的耳边吮吻着，又来到他的眼睑，不断地亲吻着对方，接着他舔了舔下唇，再一次吻上Erik的唇瓣。温度逐渐升高，Erik慢慢丧失理智。Charles解开Erik的衬衣扣子，舔吻他的喉咙和皮肤，这让他颤抖着扭过头。Erik不敢再看，他紧紧闭着眼睛，哪怕再一瞥他都会完全失控。Charles脱下他的夹克衫，扔在地上，他的目光低下，看到Erik已经像之前一样性致高昂了。

Charles感到很满意，他喜欢看到Erik这个样子，他已经深陷Charles无声的诱惑。Charles一直告诫自己，自己是个哑巴，不能出声。他帮Erik褪下衬衫，露出胸膛。Charles赞叹着他精装的身材，上下抚摸着他的身体，Erik不安地扭动着。他炽热的身体紧紧贴着Charles。Charles低下头舔起他一边的乳尖，亲吻着，让Erik快乐地大声呻吟，Charles又热切地吻上他的唇。接着，Charles滑下他的腿，来到他的下身，Erik看着他解开自己的腰带。这样做简直就是大错特错，可是似乎有股无形的力量驱使Charles继续下去，他头上方就像挂着一朵淫荡的乌云一般，满是热浪和欲望，他失去了理智。他甚至愿意屈身来到Erik的下身仅仅为了品尝他的味道。他颤抖着褪去Erik的裤子，Erik看上去也震惊无比，大口喘息着，绝望地看着Charles。

Charles释放出Erik的阴茎，看着Erik巨大的柱身，他的眼睛突然变大了。他突然觉得有些困难。难道他真愿意吮吸他的巨物么？他甚至不确定是否自己愿意为他做一次手活。他犹豫着，抬头望向Erik的脸，坚定了继续下去的想法。他抚上Erik的阴茎，Erik像是触电一般退后了一下，他大声呻吟着。Charles俯下身，贴近他，舔了舔他的前端。Erik似乎已经震惊地呆住了。他喘息着，呻吟着，而Charles继续吮吻着他的老二，他想伸手阻止Charles。

“Ch-Cherry，Oh God!”Erik尖叫着，Charles现在并不觉得这样做很恶心。他很高兴Erik会有如此反应。他用嘴包住Erik的阴茎，上下吞吐着，一只手轻轻覆上他的阴囊，而另一只手则游走在他的腹部和大腿之间。Erik没有完全进入Charles的口中，他不想伤害他。他仰着头，懒洋洋地摇晃着，享受着美妙的快感。Charles的口腔温热潮湿；Erik的下身顶着他的牙齿，层层快感累积，Erik兴奋地发疯一般。他想要和他上床，但他不想强迫他。临近高潮，他的呼吸变得急促起来，Charles感受他的变化，反而收紧嘴巴，更快更用力地吮吸，Erik大口喘息着，他猛烈地摇着头，嘴巴大张，脸上染上了情欲的色彩，他毫无防备地射进了Charles的喉咙里，滚烫的液体填满了他的嘴巴，溅在他的下巴上。Charles吞下了一点儿，滚烫浓稠咸腥的味道留在他的喉咙里。他庆幸自己没有失控，而是把口中剩余的精液都吐了出来。

Erik为自己突然射了出来感到羞愧难当，他的脸如火烧一般，额上布满了汗珠。他抓过纸巾给Charles擦干净，满是歉意。

“实在太抱歉了，Cherry！你肯定觉得我很恶心！”Erik小声地说，他不断地道歉，Charles内心大笑起来。他温和地看着Erik，伸出手抚摸他的手让他安心。记事本掉到了地上，Charles捡了起来写到。

_【你不该碰我的。你输了。】_

Erik傻傻地盯着那行字看了一会儿，Charles又无声地笑了，接着Erik勾起嘴角，弯腰拉起Charles环着他，在他耳边呢喃：“我不介意输给你。你随时都可以打败我，无论什么游戏——”

听着这些话语，Charles感觉脸上热辣辣的。隔间里有独立的镜子和洗手池，Charles漱了漱口，又对着镜子小心地理了理假发，这样Erik就不会发现头发是假的了。Erik捡起丢在地上的衣服，梳了下头发，牵着Charles一起离开了电影院。入夜微冷，Erik给Charles披上自己夹克，这突然的动作让Charles很感激地望着他。这样被Erik牵着，Charles一点也不觉得尴尬，反而愈加自然起来。Charles想知道他们的想法是否一致。两个人都不想让这一天结束，因为一旦这样，他们就不得不分开，然而Charles并不希望离开Erik，他已经深深落入深渊，他不知道自己是否还能摆脱出来。他内心痛苦地挣扎着，既想要继续下去，而又后悔和Erik约会了。Erik伸出手臂搂住他，静静地走着，满是心事。这时，从他们身边经过一个打着电话的男生，那人突然对着他们嘲笑道：”老兄，这妞儿真丑——“

Erik突然瞪大了眼睛，Charles突然感到身边的人僵住了，他看向Erik的脸。Erik的脸上布满了杀气，Charles并不介意被说难看，真见鬼，反正他不是女生。他还在抱怨自己长得太像个女生了。他对Erik摇摇头，警告他不要冲动。然而Erik轻轻拿开了Charles的手，让他远离自己，然后回头追上之前那人。他拍了下那人的肩膀。显然，那人个头比Erik大，可能是个大学生，他对着Erik无礼地笑了一下。

“怎么，有问题么？”

“是的。你这蠢猪，去道歉！你那话很伤人！”

那人不屑地大笑起来。“我见什么说什么，小弟弟！那个妞儿确实很丑，这是事实！我才不会道歉呢——”

那人还没说完，Erik就拎起拳头朝他脸上狠狠地揍过去，他踉跄地后退着，手机也掉到了地上。他愤怒地抬头盯着Erik想要还手，结果又挨上一拳，冰雹一般的拳头狠狠地落在他身上，直到他无力起身还手。

“混蛋！道歉！”Erik对着他怒吼，那个人惧怕地小声说着对不起。Charles愣愣地看着这一幕发生，满是惊恐。他不知道Erik会如此暴力。Erik停了下来，手上流着血，Charles快步走过来拉住Erik，摇着头，极为害怕地看着他，脸上写着担忧。

“抱歉让你看到这些！我必须得让那混蛋对你道歉。他太没礼貌了！Cherry,你不要觉得自己不漂亮，一秒钟都不要！有些人就是眼瞎，脑子有问题——”

Charles领会地点点头，带着他去了药店。他买了药膏和绷带，帮Erik包扎伤口。时间一分一秒滑过，大约九点半了，Erik给Raven发了短信说马上带Cherry回家。他盯着短信，皱着眉头，他不想让Erik送他回他自己家，他得装作回别人家，然后自己再偷偷折回去。他有意带着Erik朝别的地方走着。

Erik搂着Charles，吻着他的额头，“我不想就这么结束——”Erik在他耳边悄声说，他环上Erik的腰，默默忧伤着，天知道他多想大声告诉Erik他也不想。他们经过一家灯具商店，Charles突然停下脚步，欣赏着商店里的灯光。商店里的灯全都闪烁着，好像是在竭尽全力地驱散黑暗，琳琅满目绚丽缤纷。

“你想进去看看么？”Erik静静地望着Charles问道。Charles转过头看着Erik，摇摇头，指了指门上的标识。

“我认识这家店的老板，他还没走。事实上，我想带你去二楼看看。你会喜欢的！”

Erik领着Charles来到侧门，敲了敲门。不一会儿，一个年长健壮的黑发男子打开了门。

“Erik，孩子！你最近怎么样？好久没来玩儿了！快进来！”他笑着亲切地说。Charles和Erik一同走进商店，里面堆满了大大小小的箱子。

“是啊，Mr. Rasputin。最近没什么活动——”

Mr. Rasputin对着Erik身边的姑娘点了点头，问道，“那这位漂亮的小姐又是谁呢？

Charles内心凄凉地叹息着。又是一个对漂亮没概念的人。Charles开始想别人眼里的他到底是什么样子的。或许他还能发起个该死的问卷调查。Erik害羞地挠了挠头。

“她是我的约会对象。她叫Cherry——”

“姓什么呢？”

“就叫她Cherry好了——”Erik含糊地回答。

“很高兴见到你，Cherry小姐。我希望Erik没把你卷进他的游戏世界——”

Charles大方地笑了一下，慢慢地摇摇头。

“不，Mr. Rasputin，我没有！抱歉她不能说话，她的语言功能受损——”

“知道了——”Mr. Rasputin和蔼地点点头。

“Mr. Rasputin，我们去二楼去看看，行么？她似乎很喜欢你这里的灯——”

Mr. Rasputin愉快地指了指楼梯说道，“当然可以！去吧！想呆多长时间都行——”

“谢谢你，Mr. Rasputin。”

Erik领着Charles上了楼梯，二楼一片漆黑。Erik面对着Charles又开始亲吻他的唇瓣。接着，他稍稍拉开了点距离，黑暗中，他轻抚着Charles的脸颊，在他耳边耳语，

“闭上眼睛，好么？来，抓着这里对着墙站。我来开灯。我说睁眼，你再转过来看，好么？”

Charles对着墙站好，片刻之后Erik打开了灯，他唤着让他睁开眼睛。Charles转过身再次面对Erik时，他不禁赞叹着，微笑着看着眼前美丽的光束。房间里布满了水晶灯，它们挂得很低，可以清晰地看到玻璃的轮廓和闪烁的棱角，还有那些闪闪发亮的水晶珠子装饰。每一盏灯的造型都别具一格，有一盏灯是上千只水晶蝴蝶组成的；Charles从来没有看过如此美丽的景象，淡蓝色的水晶灯，晶莹剔透，缤纷多彩。那些经典的哥特式水晶灯交织着黑与红，还有那些霓虹灯五彩斑斓。不同色彩的光束交叉相辉，绚丽夺目。Charles抓着Erik的手，慢慢走着，悄声赞叹着，他多么想大声惊叹眼前的美景，可是他不能说话。他抬起头温柔地对上Erik的目光，有一刻他们俩就那样静静地站着，他牵起Erik的手，亲吻着他的手，满是爱意。Erik梦幻般地微笑着，望着对方，其实他可以很浪漫的。过了一会，Erik关上了灯，带着Charles下了楼，谢过Mr. Rasputin之后，他们离开了，准备送Cherry回家。Charles随意地左右转弯，来到一所房子前，Charles知道这里只住着一位老太太。Charles把夹克衫还给了Erik，静默中四目相对，Charles拿出笔记本，写道：

_【我想，该说再见了。】_

“我还能再见到你么？”

_【当然。要是你想，你可以跟Raven联系。我没有手机，她可以给我们安排。】_

“太好了，”Erik叹着气，有些沮丧，时间过得如此之快。

_【我真的很快乐，Erik。我很愿意再见到你。】_

 “是啊，我也是。我也想再见你——”

Charles会和Raven编点儿故事说Cherry搬走了之类的。这样才能阻止Erik继续纠缠下去。Charles贴上Erik，再一次急切的吻上对方，Charles勾着Erik的脖子，Erik圈着他的腰，热切而激动地吻着。Charles断开着这个吻，示意Erik该走了。Erik恋恋不舍地离开了，回头渴望地望着，接着他转了个弯离开了。Charles长长的舒了一口气。他快速地离开了，准备去Raven那儿和她算账，接着他突然停了下来，转念一想还是直接回家为好。几个路人朝他抛来几声倒彩，Charles飞快地走着，完全无视其他人。到了家门口，他差点儿喊妈妈开门，突然他意识到自己还穿着女装，要是让她看见他穿成这样，她一定会唠叨个不停，不然的话，她有可能心脏病突发直接晕倒。他最后决定从窗户爬进去。

他离开门边，走到靠窗口的树前爬了上去，蹑手蹑脚地跳到屋顶，他房间的窗户开着，他大大咧咧地爬进窗子，屁股都露了出来。他从未如此想要摆脱那些衣服，尤其是那件塑身衣。该死的塑身衣勒得他都要喘不过气了，他好不容易才能在Erik面前装得镇静，而不是一个喘不过气的傻子。他脱下平底鞋和打底裤，他没开灯，窗户也没关就进了浴室。房间里有独立浴室真是太方便了，他洗了脸，刷了牙，正准备摘下假发的时候，他突然抬头盯着镜中的自己，左右转着头，欣赏着头上的假发。或许他会留长一点头发，谁知道呢？他可能还有留胡子，要是那样他就可以脱离现在这个女性化的模样了。他出了浴室，准备脱掉剩下的衣服，突然发觉房间里还有其他人。他的床上坐着一个人，还对着他笑。那是一个标准的鲨鱼笑！操！是Erik！该死的，他怎么进来的？

Charles看见Erik时，差点儿就像个女生一样尖叫出来。

“你没想到会在这里见到我，不是么？”

_这他妈该是个陈述句！看在上帝的份上，他到底怎么找到我的？_

Charles想对着他着大喊大骂，突然他意识到自己不能出声，他猛地摇了摇头，淡淡地月光洒进屋里，他能看见Erik的神情。他脸上抑制不住的恼怒与沮丧，他指了指窗口让他离开。Erik并没有动，反而脱掉了夹克和衬衫，躺在床上，微笑着小声说：

“过来。”

Charles扇了他一巴掌。本来一起都相安无事了，现在却越来越糟糕，他生气了。Erik就不能离开让他自己一个人呆着么？他现在这样，想着和他做爱，这完全毁了他们之间所有完美的时光。虽然，Charles被Erik深深吸引着，但是Erik以为他是个女孩儿，要是他发现Cherry是Charles假扮的，所有的事情都有可能上升到暴力的程度。Erik可能会在Charles自己房间里揍他，Charles摇头拒绝。他想要出门，打算留他一个人在那儿，Erik突然起身抓住他的肩膀，牵着他到床边，吻着他，把他压在身下，躺在褶皱的床单上。

“你要去哪儿？听着，我很抱歉我跟着你到了这里，我知道这样有些唐突，但是我不能让今晚就这么过去，而没有你在我身边。我想知道我们以后能不能在一起，难道你不想么？”Erik轻声对他说。Charles挣扎着，然而Erik又一次轻柔地吻上他的唇，滑向他的脖子。Charles觉得他整个身体都热了起来，他知道要是他们真的到了那个程度，Erik一定就会弄明白他是个男的。事情总的有个了结，要不就会愈演愈烈。他猛地推开Erik，怒吼道：

“我不知道你是个榆木脑袋还是其他什么的。但是够了！上帝！我不是个女生！我是个男的，行了吧？别想掀开我的裙子，你会大失所望的！”

Erik瞪着他，眼睛张得大大的，Charles也以同样的眼神望着对方。Erik已经跨坐在他身上，Charles翻着白眼，开始解开裙子，为了证明自己没有胸，而是穿了一件塑身衣。Charles轻蔑地看着Erik，等待着他的拳头。然而对方却低下目光，红着脸别开了头。过了一会儿，他含含糊糊说了一句，吓得Charles的后颈的汗毛都竖了起来。

“你非得是个女生，我才能爱上你么，Charles Xavier？”

“什...什么？”Charles愣住了，他结结巴巴地问道。

难道Erik一路上都知道他其实就那个他想揍扁的人么？Charles突然感觉眼前一阵眩晕，胃里翻腾着。这一路上，Erik知道他是谁。

“我说我爱上你了，好吧？你想让我一直说么？”Erik低沉地说道，再一次探下身帮Charles脱下裙子，轻柔爱抚着他，温暖地皮肤接触让Charles扭动了一下，面颊再一次泛起玫瑰般的鲜红色。Erik弯下身亲吻着Charles的喉咙，让他颤栗着咬起下唇。

“你怎么知道的？”Charles小声问，Erik不停地亲吻着他的脖子，然后又滑向肩膀，他停下来，让Charles坐起来，摘下他头上的假发，然后他褪去Charles身上的裙子和塑身衣。他身上只剩下一条底裤。Charles感觉十分害羞，但是Erik的抚摸让他安心。

“当我在Raven的房间里看见你，我就知道是你。说实话，我开始想演得夸张点儿，让你以为非常喜欢你，然后恶心到你。我等着你受不了了，然后揭穿自己，然后我就能痛痛快快揍你一顿。这是就是我的计划。可是你在餐馆第一次吻了我...接着一切都变了——”Erik柔声说着。他吮吻着Charles的嘴唇，然后他开始解开腰带，褪下裤子，和Charles一样只剩底裤。他再一次贴近Charles，Charles感觉到他硬了，显然这不是装出来的。

Charles突然推开Erik不让他吻自己。“等一下。我并没同意，你知道么？你可能喜欢我，但是我没有... 我不....”Charles说不下去了，因为Erik伸出手抚摸着他双腿之间，Erik的触碰让他硬了。Erik低下头，热切地吻上Charles，环住Charles。接着，他断开这个吻，对他露齿一笑。

“得了吧，Charles。你比我陷得还深——”他调侃着，弯下腰舔吻Charles的乳尖，Charles大声呻吟起来，他用手捂着嘴，他可不想他爸妈听到他。Erik的手在他身上游走，Charles的皮肤柔软光滑，他爱抚他的侧身，他的臀部，那触摸火辣性感，让人欲罢不能。他褪去Charles的底裤，而Charles甚至根本没有力气再抵抗，他全身颤栗着，大口喘息着，望着Erik的一举一动，他灵活地褪去自己的，随意地扔在一边。Charles大脑一片空白，已经一句话都说不出来了。Erik的亲吻和抚摸留在他身上，甚至是那些他从未想过有人会抚摸的地方。上帝！Erik贪婪地舔吻着他的皮肤，他的舌头挑逗地滑过他的每一寸肌肤。Erik迷惑着他，欲望逐渐攀上全身，他周身发热，他轻喘着恳求着更多，颤抖的呻吟声从他口中流出，他挺起下身紧紧贴在Erik身上。

_妈的！他太辣了！_

Charles懒洋洋地躺在枕头上，半睁着眼睛，昏暗朦胧为他添上一抹梦幻，他仰起头望向上方的男孩，早些时候他还想把他揍扁，可是他们现在却如此亲近，享受彼此的温度。这一天最终怎会变成这样？所有一切的顾虑，那些反胃的想法都已荡然无存，他不再理会。他不得不钦佩Erik陪他演了一路戏。

_干我，求你了，求你带我去天堂！我想要你想的发疯！_

Charles轻轻咬着下唇，Erik抚上他的老二，上下缓慢地撸动，Charles愉快地喘息轻叹。Erik在他身上探索着，舌尖滑过每一寸皮肤，亲吻他鲜艳的嘴唇。一切都太美妙了，他却不敢大声尖叫。Erik手上的动作开始加快，那感觉太棒了，他犹豫地推着Erik的胸膛，扭过头呻吟着，高潮临近，无与伦比的快感，累积叠加，涌向他淹没他，直到...直到...

“啊啊啊啊！”Charles叫了出来，他紧闭着双眼高潮了。他在Erik的身下僵住了，滚烫粘稠的液体喷洒在腹部。Erik的手没有停下，他的老二光滑火热，异常敏感。接着Erik放开了他，他酸痛的后背终于能放松下来。Charles心满意足地叹息着，他睁开眼睛看见Erik正慢慢揉开那液体，摩擦着他的腹部。

“赞爆！”Erik小声说着，接着他弯下腰热烈地亲吻对方。他们吻着，探索着对方，之后Erik在Charles耳边耳语问他是否有润滑剂。Charles的脸红了，如火烧一般，他清楚接下来会发生什么。他准备好了么？他像是被迷住了一样，在床头柜里翻出一瓶护理皮肤的椰子精油，递给Erik。

   “你知道怎么做么——”Charles不确定地问，但已无法抗拒。

“我想我知道——”Erik柔和地说，安抚着他。听着Erik鹅绒般温柔的声音，一股兴奋贯穿全身，他重新躺了回去，笨拙地张开双腿，咬住手腕，闭上眼睛，歪着头等待Erik的侵入。Erik旋开盖子，倒了一些精油抹在手指上，接着他小心地探入Charles的穴口。Charles扭动了一下，紧闭着眼睛，Erik用手指扩张着，一根，两根。他缓慢地进入Charles，然后慢慢深入。Erik也是第一次，他完全不懂如何取悦一个男生。他不想伤害Charles，他在他柔软的肠壁上戳弄着，突然Charles的双腿开始控制不住地颤抖，嘴里不停地吐着呻吟，他吓得呆住了，根本没有意识到那是Charles的敏感点。

“啊啊嗯嗯嗯！”Charles语无伦次地呻吟，他再一次高潮了，一切发生的太快了他们两个人都惊呆了。Charles还没从第一次高潮缓和过来，然而Erik又一次让他高潮了。这已经足够让他发疯了。他勉强起身坐了起来，热切地亲吻Erik，他惊讶地看到Charles居然哭了，泪水顺着脸颊滑落。他紧紧拥着Erik，肚子上的液体粘到了Erik身上，他无力地梳理着他的发丝，时而抓起他的头发。他断开这个吻，鲜红的嘴唇看上去像是要被吻坏了一样。

“哦，上帝，你对我做了什么？”他恼怒地呻吟着。他再次吻上Erik，舌头探入对方的口中，轻咬他的嘴唇。唇舌相交，齿间摩擦，这一切都让Erik欲罢不能。他自己的老二开始涨得发疼，已经做好了准备。他再次让Charles躺下，把精油涂抹在自己的老二上。昏暗之下他看见Charles大张着上腿，似乎很期待地舔着嘴唇。Erik再一次激动地吻上Charles，他的下身胀得生疼，绷紧了肌肉，期待在Charles体内释放。血液沸腾，周身滚烫，他们两人都大汗淋漓，喘着粗气。Erik摆好姿势，对准Charles的后穴，慢慢地进入。Charles死死地咬着下唇，脸上因疼痛而变得扭曲，这是他的第一次，Erik进入他的时候真的很疼，他急促地呼吸着，强忍着。Erik的尺寸惊人，他自己暂时没那么硬了，但是他紧紧抱住Erik。Erik开始慢慢抽动起来，逐渐深入，逐渐加快，他再一次触到Charles的敏感点，快感杂糅着痛感，他狠狠撞击那一点，他们就像抓着救命稻草一样紧紧搂着对方。这一切真的发生了，他们的第一次，那快感无法比拟，Charles再一次抽泣着。他被Erik操着，快感一波又一波，他简直要疯了。他的头无助地在枕头上摇动，双手则胡乱抓着，就好像不知所措一样。他伸出手勾着Erik，而对方则狠狠的撞进他的身体；或是抓着枕头和床单；又或者手指纠缠着自己的发丝。他强忍着，不要自己像个色情明星那样大声尖叫，他只能小声呻吟着，不断地喘息着，他再一次勃起了。

他的双腿夹紧Erik的腰，完全依靠身体被抬起的角度。接着Erik把他翻了个身，从后面进入他，而这个体位更加诱人。Erik不断撞击他的甜美之处，他把脸埋进枕头里，喘不过气地哭叫，泪水混着汗水沾湿了枕头。Erik在他后面抓着他，让他随着自己一起律动。无法承受的快感让他的双腿颤栗，他已经被淹没，他不想Erik停下。

 _更多，求你了给我更多——_ Charles想到，他的脑子像是坏掉了，只剩下一个念头就是火辣的性欲和被Erik无休止地进入。接着Erik抓着他后面，示意让他跨坐在自己身上，就像之前那样。他已经无暇顾忌不要大声呻吟，因为他已经被Erik操得没有力气了。Erik猛地顶入他的身体。

"Please, oh please! Please Erik! Please!"Charles像是在祈求般对着Erik的脸颊喊着。他想要被Erik填满，想要他直接撞上他的敏感点。他身上的每一处都极为敏感而兴奋，不停地转着头。

“Shhh——”Erik温和地责备他，柔和地吻着他侧脸，他一手托着他的头，另一只手则牢牢握着Charles的臀部，向上顶入Charles，猛烈而深入。Charles又一次哭了，他抱着Erik似乎永远不想放手。高潮再次临近，他想尖叫，他的老二在两人腹部之间晃动，他再也无法忍受了，他抓着Erik，狠狠地咬在Erik的肩头上。

“啊！”Erik疼得嘶嘶叫着，接着他们一起射了，剧烈而深入，比Charles之前高潮的持续时间都要长。他紧紧拥着Erik，浑身酸痛，半张着嘴，老二不自主地抽搐着，脸上挂着纯粹的欲望。Erik最终退出了Charles，液体从他的后穴流了出来，他毫不在乎。他勾过Erik，沉醉般地亲吻他，而对方也热烈地回吻着，仿佛无法忍受不能亲吻他。

他们两个过了好一会儿都没动，又累又惊喜，Erik转过头望着Charles，他凌乱而美丽，肤若凝脂，浸入微光；眸如迷醉，倦怠慵懒。Erik慢慢恢复过来，他温柔地将Charles拉入怀中，紧紧相拥，安抚他的头。

“你这个样子，让我想再来一轮——”Erik戏谑道，Charles轻轻笑着。他拥着Erik，满怀深情地亲吻他的肩膀。

“我本来是想杀了Raven的，她是这件事的主谋。不过现在，我想我得感谢她了——”Charles躺在Erik身边沙哑地说，他低声笑着，慵懒而满足。

“你打扮成那样是她的主意？”

“对——”

“即使打扮成女孩儿，你依旧很漂亮——”Erik愉快地说，在他鬓角轻轻啄了一口。

“真不敢相信你一直都知道那是我！”Charles说着，一边咯咯笑着一边假装生气。

“要知道，我现在突然开始怀念Cherry了，”Erik翻了个身再次跨坐在Charles身上，“我喜欢你一直安安静静地，假装不能说话。我干你的时候，有什么办法能让你别大叫呢？你声大得能吵醒整条街！”

“我才没有呢！”Charles瞪着大眼睛，抗议道。Erik脸上突然亮了，挑逗地笑了一下。

“啊，我知道怎么办了——”接着Erik再次吻上他，那是一个绵长而深沉的吻，Charles被吻得全身都酥了，所有声音都被吞没在这个吻中。

他们像往常一样聚在游戏商店，Azazel和Cain怀疑地看着Charles Xavier。他们都想起来了，他就说那天Erik想要揍扁的人，可是他现在介绍Charles是他的‘好朋友’，Azazel和Cain都面面相觑。等到Charles去自动售卖机买饮料，而Cain去洗手间的时候，Azazel推了一下Erik，眯起眼睛看着他。

“难道他不就是那天我们要揍成肉泥的人么？”

Erik耸了耸肩，继续和另一个挑战他的孩子对战，他的指尖熟练地在键盘上敲着，并没花多少力气，那孩子就输了，他之前还赢过Erik。自从Erik和Charles在一起后的几周，他们俩经常呆在Charles的房间里研究游戏，Charles会给他一些建议，跟他分享自己的游戏技巧和秘密。当然并不仅仅是那些，他们还经常在一起互相‘玩儿’，Erik已经掌握了各种能让Charles性奋而尖叫的小把戏，尤其是在Charles父母不在家的时候。Azazel依旧等着Erik的的答案。

“然后呢？”

“他补偿我了——”Erik简单地回答，被他打败的那孩子一边走过来付给他赌金，一边对他大骂着，然而Erik只是懒懒看着。

“操，Lehnsherr！你把我虐死了！”那孩子不高兴地骂着。

“这算是你上次赢了我的补偿，Karl。不管怎么说，谢了——”Erik傲慢地挥了挥手中的现金，揣进了兜里。Karl怒气冲冲地离开了，他不知道Erik怎么突然变得这么厉害。Azazel坐到了Erik旁边的空位子，就好像他们的谈话并没有被打断。

“那他是他妈的怎么补偿的？”

“他用他自己补偿——”Erik平静而小声地嘟囔着，嘴边浮出一丝淡淡的而愉快的微笑。商店里依旧满是射击声和爆炸声，Azazel并没有听清楚。

“什么？”Azazel不确定自己听得是否正确。Charles拿着两瓶汽水回来了，他没能够让Erik再说明白一点。Charles在Erik身边的电脑前，对着他俩可爱地笑着。Erik看着他可爱的样子，不禁感觉Charles是那样美丽。Azazel模糊地觉得这张脸好像在哪里见过，他不太确定。这家伙是不是和那个叫Cherry的小妞儿是兄妹之类的关系？他们的相似度惊人，但他依旧不敢确定。是不是因为Erik被Cherry迷的神魂颠倒，所以他原谅了Charles？Azazel可能以后的某一天会明白，可他现在不敢问，因为Charles就在他们旁边。

“我找了几个目标——”Charles挑着眼眉，兴高采烈地说。当然，他的意思是他找了想要和他们赌钱的孩子。

“太好了！”Erik高兴极了，一边说一边和他击掌，他倾身贴在Charles耳边耳语：“加油虐死他们，我的樱桃炸弹！”Charles咧开嘴甜甜地笑了。Azazel完全不懂他们到底说的什么鬼，对他来说眼前这一幕实在是太令人困惑不解了。

\- FIN -

* * *

 Please look here to see the beautiful fanart lisa999 created for this fic: [Lisa's art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3506219) link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3506219

**Author's Note:**

> 【译者后话】  
> *感谢所有在SY上收藏，追文，点赞，评论的各位小伙伴们！谢谢你们喜欢这篇文章，这是我第一篇翻译的文章，我非常感谢大家一直追着看，谢谢大家的支持。爱你们<3  
> **还要谢谢阿逸 @Glacier 大大一直抢沙发lol, 还有..............【捂脸笑——  
> ***啊，当然还要谢谢最亲爱的小艾 @ElectricParis 帮我最后校订改错字。Love you so much!


End file.
